Novas Descobertas
by Saechanbr
Summary: Dando uma olhadinha no diário de Shuuichi Hatanaka descobrimos como o irmão mais novo de Kurama soube do relacionamento entre a raposa e o demônio de fogo.


Título: Novas Descobertas

Autora: Saechan )

Série: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pares: Hiei/Kurama

Classificação: R

Estilo: Aventura

Direitos Autorais: Hiei, Kurama e todo o Universo de Yu Yu Hakusho pertencem a Togashi-sama e um bando de empresas que estão até hoje ganhando rios de dinheiros com eles. Eu não ganho nenhum centavo, só muita diversão e quem sabe alguns amigos.

Resumo: Dando uma olhadinha no diário de Shuuichi Hatanaka descobrimos como o irmão mais novo de Kurama soube do relacionamento entre a raposa e o demônio de fogo.

****

A família Hatanaka veio em uma viagem de férias, conhecer o carnaval do Rio de Janeiro. Todos se divertiram bastante, com exceção do melhor amigo do Shuuichi mais velho, o jovem, que acompanhava a família, não gostou de tantas mulatas dando em cima de seu amigo. Eu os encontrei no dia em que finalmente resolvi dar uma volta no bondinho do Pão de Açúcar (afinal eu trabalho tão pertinho e nunca fui). Como estou aprendendo japonês não perdi a oportunidade de treinar um pouco e fui falar com eles. Acabei ficando amiga da família e sai com eles várias vezes. Em uma dessas saídas tivemos um episódio nada agradável quando os três jovens do grupo e eu fomos atacados por uns youkais sedentos de sangue, mas isso foi bom, pois serviu para que eu descobrisse a verdade sobre Hiei e Kurama. Em agradecimento por eu ficar de boca calada o Shuuichi mais novo me deixou o seu diário. Era para que eu soubesse toda a verdade sobre seu irmão e o amigo, além de treinar o meu japonês. Essa são as a primeiras páginas que eu traduzi.

Novas Descobertas Tradução do diário de Shuichi Hatanaka Por Saechan 

Olá diário sou eu de novo Shuuichi Hatanaka. Você sabe que comecei a te escrever para ter com quem conversar depois que eu descobri a verdade sobre meu irmão Shuuichi Minamino. Eu pensava que ele era apenas o genial filho da minha nova mãe, Shiori.

Na verdade Shuuichi é um demônio do Makai que encarnou em um corpo humano. Seu nome e Kurama, tem mais de 1000 anos de idade e é conhecido em todo o Makai por ser um grande ladrão. Também é um Youko, uma das raça de youkais, mas ele não me explicou bem o que isso significa, só sei que ele é uma raposa com múltiplas caldas.

Depois que descobri a verdade sobre meu irmão pensei que nada mais me surpreenderia. Esse pensamento foi uma grande besteira, a cada dia descubro uma novidade de Kurama (só aqui eu posso chamá-lo pelo seu verdadeiro nome), que me deixa estarrecido. E foi uma, não... várias, descobertas que me fez escrever de novo.

Tudo começou na Sexta-feira à tarde quando voltávamos do zoológico. Meu irmão estava me ajudando em uma pesquisa que devia fazer para o colégio. Enquanto passávamos eu via as mulheres, e até alguns homens, admirando meu irmão. Ele vestia-se da forma esportiva e elegante que sempre usa para ir a faculdade enquanto eu vinha com o uniforme do colégio, o mesmo em que ele estudara.

Puxa niishan como você sabe tanto sobre os animais. Eu pensei que sua especialidade era as plantas. A final seu poder é baseado nelas, não é?

Sim meu poder vem das plantas e por isso eu tenho afinidades com ela, mas eu sempre procurei aprender tudo sobre todo os seres vivos, mesmo que no final eu tenha resolvido fazer Medicina. Além do mais eu tenho que está preparado para ajudar meu otooto quando ele precisar, né?

Eu sorri e continuei a caminhar orgulhoso do irmão que tinha. Íamos conversando calmamente até que de repente seu ar alegre desapareceu. Seu corpo ficou tenso. Ele estava pressentindo algum perigo.

O que foi niishan?

Fique calmo e preparado para qualquer coisa otooto. Parece que alguém ou alguma coisa está nos seguindo.

Quem está ai? É melhor aparecer logo.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento eu vi com o canto dos olhos algo se aproximando coisa se aproximando. Parecia um lençol flutuante, como um fantasma que voasse em nossa direção. Eu segurei o braço de Kurama para chamar sua atenção quando a coisa nos envolveu. Eu gritei com toda as forças sem poder me conter.

Durante um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade foi como se eu não estivesse mais no mundo ou que o mundo tivesse desaparecido e eu estivesse no nada. Quando voltei a realidade eu estava num lugar totalmente estranho. Estava muito alto no ar, sobre o que parecia ser uma enorme pedreira e podia ver uma floresta ao longe. Não pude admirar a vista por muito tempo, pois logo senti que começava a cair. Era um mergulho direto para a morte. Fiz a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento, comecei a gritar desesperadamente.

De repente Kurama me seguro, rodamos no ar e caímos tranqüilamente no chão. Meu irmão rapidamente se preparou para luta retirando uma rosa dos cabelos.

Vento de pétalas. Ele gritou enquanto girava a rosa em suas mão fazendo que as pétalas se soltassem e ficassem esvoaçando no ar .

As pétalas da rosa começaram a flutuar a nossa volta e o cheiro era muito gostoso. Se eu não estivesse assustado com a situação teria adorado o espetáculo. Elas formavam um belo desenho a nossa volta.

Shuuichi segure isso aqui. Meu irmão falou me entregando o cabo da rosa.

Enquanto você segurar isso o vento ira ter segui e te proteger. Ele só irá cessar quando o perigo terminar ou se eu morrer.

Niishan onde nós estamos? O que nos trouxe aqui? Por que isso está acontecendo? Eu gritei todas essas perguntas muito assustado.

Nós estamos no Makai. O que nos trouxe aqui foi a Manta da Morte. Ela tem o pode de fazer transportes dimensionais. Pertencia a um conhecido meu, mas foi roubada a algum tempo. Eu reconheço esse lugar como o santuário de uma seita de youkais muito poderosos e perigosos. No passado eu roubei o ídolo do Deus deles. O objetivo disso só pode ser vingança.

Isso mesmo Kurama Youko. Falou um youkai muito alto que apareceu de repente.

Lembra-se de mim. Eu Yamaru o líder da ordem que você roubou. A muito tempo nós estamos aguardamos nossa vingança. Pensamos que você havia escapado de nossa ira quando foi abatido pelo caçador. Nós nunca poderíamos imaginar que você se esconderia no Ningenkai sob a forma de um ningen. Só depois do Torneio do Makai nos soubemos a verdade. Roubamos a manta da Morte do Shishiwakamaru apenas para pegá-lo distraído e longe de seus amigos. Agora você vai pagar pelo seu crime.

Crime?!?! Você fala em crime? Sua seita sacrificava vítimas vivas ao seu Deus, youkais e ningens, não importava para vocês. Um de meus subordinados foi morto em seu altar. O roubo foi a minha vingança e um modo de terminar com os sacrifícios. E se você acha que só porque consegui me trouzer aqui já me venceu está muito enganado.

É mesmo Kurama Youko, nós somos um exército. Assim que ele falou uma centena de yuokais apareceram a nossa volta, vindo das frestas e cavernas da pedreira. - Você acha que pode lutar conta todos nós e ainda por cima protegendo esse ningen inútil.

Meu irmão olhou para mim um pouco preocupado. Eu tentei sorri para anima-lo.

Eu vou ficar nesse canto para não atrapalhar você niishan. Falei enquanto me encolhia junto a umas pedra que me davam um pouco de proteção. Um dos demônios tentou me atacar, mas o vento de rosas o cortou em pedaços. - Viu enquanto eu estiver aqui vou está protegido. Acaba com eles. Meu irmão sorriu e começou a lutar.

ROSEWIP!!! Ele gritou criando aquele estranho chicote e atacando seus inimigos.

A batalha era sangrenta. Com seu chicote meu irmão ia despedaçando os inimigos. Ele lutava como uma fera. Nessa hora eu não reconhecia o meu querido irmão. Nessa hora ele é realmente um demônio do Makai tão sanguinário e cruel como os seus atacantes.

Apesar de sua ferocidade meu irão era apenas um contra uma centena. Eles atacavam de todo os lado. Aquele chicote que ele manipulava cortava vários inimigos mais o final da luta era previsível. Meu irmão seria derrotado.

Eu gritei seu nome quando pensei que o fim tinha chegado. Eu o vi cai devido o golpe de um de seus inimigos, parecendo estar inconsciente. Imediatamente cinco ou seis yuokais pularam sobre ele de todo os lados e ao mesmo tempo. Eu fechei os olhos para não ver o que viria a seguir meu irmão seria massacrado.

Com os olhos fechados não podia acreditar no que ouvia. O barulho da luta continuava. Então eu abri os olhos para ver uma cena surpreendente. O bando de youkais que pulara sobre meu irmão havia sido despedaçado sem ao menos ter chegado a tocar nele. Hiei estava de pé, com meu irmão entre suas pernas e a katana desembainhada manchada de sangue. Parecia uma fera que defende seus filhotes. Cada atacante que se aproximava era impiedosamente retalhado.

Essa luta não e sua por que você está se intrometendo? Gritou o mestre do santuário. - Você está em grande desvantagem, nós ainda somos muitos e podemos atacar de todo os lados, enquanto você não pode se afasta desse youko. Fuja enquanto ainda é tempo.

Era verdade. Apesar de lutar muito bem Hiei estava encurralado. Se saísse para a luta Kurama morreria, se continuasse na posição em que estava logo seria massacrado pela superioridade numérica dos seus atacantes. Foi deste jeito que Kurama foi derrotado. Mas apesar do perigo iminente eu vi nos olhos de Hiei a determinação de não deixar o meu irmão, mesmo que tivesse que morrer junto com ele.

O que eu posso fazer para ajudar? Era a pergunta que martelava em meu cérebro. A tensão era tanta que eu quase não percebi o espinho que se fincou na palma da minha mão. Era o espinho da rosa que meu irmão me deu para o vento de pétalas me proteger. Foi então que prestei a atenção na proteção que continuava a minha volta. Sim... Havia algo que eu podia fazer para ajudar.

AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Eu gritei bem alto enquanto corria por entre aqueles youkais raivosos. Eles foram pegos de supressa pela minha corrida. Ficaram tão espantados que permitiram a minha passagem. Logo eu estava frente a frente com Hiei. Me abaixei e segurei meu irmão.

Pode ir Hiei. Meu irmão criou esse vento para me proteger, agora que estamos juntos ele pode proteger a nós dois.

Por um breve segundo pensei ter visto um sorriso nos lábios de Hiei, logo em seguida ele desapareceu da minha frente feito borrão, indo aparecer atrás das fileiras inimigas. Eu olhava fascinado para Hiei. Sua selvageria na luta era assustadora. Eu quase não conhecia o amigo de meu irmão. Só o tinha visto duas ou três vezes na casa do Yusuke. Ele sempre se mostrou tão invocado e mau humorado não incentivando uma aproximação.

Agora eu o via em combate, seu ódio aflorava. Ele matava seus adversários sem dó nem piedade. Parecia gostar muito do que estava fazendo. Todo seu ser se concentrava em massacrar os inimigos. Logo já havia yuokais fugindo da batalha desesperados. Quando um grupo o atacou de uma só vez, tentando vencer pelo número, chamas negras brotaram de uma de suas mãos e consumiu o grupo inteiro. Apesar dele está do nosso lado comecei a sentir medo de Hiei.

Levou pouco mais de quize minutos para Hiei matar ou por em fuga todo os inimigos. O ultimo inimigo morto foi Yamaru o Mestre do Santuário, consumido pelas chamas negras. Sem ele não havia mais chance da seita ser restaurada.

A luta terminou e com ela o vento de pétalas que protegia a mim e a meu irmão. O fim do vento era o indicativo de que realmente o perigo havia acabado. Pelos menos por hora, já que estávamos no Makai. Não era possível saber quando seriamos atacados de novo.

Ao termino da luta Hiei veio em nossa direção. A contra gosto eu me vi tremendo de medo. Eu acabara de ver aquele yuokai matar, até mesmo com um certo prazer, quase uma centena de demônios com a maior facilidade. Seus olhos ainda traziam a mesma crueldade e o ódio que refletiam no calor da batalha. Eu olhava para aqueles olhos com muito medo quando vi uma mudança radical nele. Os olhos dele suavizaram e o ódio e a crueldade deram lugar a sentimentos que pareciam amor e ternura. Segui a trajetória daquele olhar para ver o motivo dessa transformação e quase não acreditei. Hiei olhava para o meu irmão!!!

Eu jamais poderia acreditar que um demônio que acabara de exibir uma grande frieza e tamanho ódio pudesse demonstrar tanto amor em seu olhar; que uma mão que empunhara uma katana tão ferozmente pudesse pegar Kurama com tanta delicadeza.

Hiei estava agora sentado no chão com a cabeça de meu irmão em seu colo. Seu olhar brilhava, ele acariciava seus cabelos gentilmente enquanto examinava Shuuichi cuidadosamente.

- Meu irmão?!?! Ele está bem?

- Sim ele está. - Hiei respondeu aliviado. - Nada que um pouco de Ki não resolva. Muita de sua energia foi drenada para manter o vento de rosas do jeito que fez. Nem com seu desmaio o vento cessou. Ao mesmo tempo em que falava Hiei deixava sua energia fluir para meu irmão.

Eu estava perplexo. Aquele youkai mau-humorado e ranzinza tratava meu irmão com um carinho inesperado.

- Sua raposa estúpida. Eu já não falei mais de mil vezes para está sempre atento? Depois dos dois torneios todos os seus inimigos já sabem que você está vivo. Baka!!! Não vê que sua forma ningen te deixa vulnerável aos ataques?

Embora as palavras fossem ofensivas seu tom de voz era carinhoso e meu irmão reagiu a doce reprimenda.

Hiei?!?! Você veio. Ele perguntou docemente, quando as lembranças o atingiram e ele completou assustado. - Shuuichi?!? Onde está meu irmão?

É claro que eu vim e seu irmão está bem raposa. Olhe ali. Hiei falou com vcalma.

Otooto. Não aconteceu nada com você? Ele me perguntou enquanto me fitava com um olhar muito preocupado.

Não niishan. O seu Vento de pétalas me protegeu muito bem. Obrigado. Mas se não fosse Hiei nós agora estaríamos mortos.

Itoshi!!! Você sempre chega na hora certa.

Ao terminar de falar isso meu irmão puxou a cabeça do youkai delicadamente fazendo que ele se abaixasse para receber um beijo.

Naquele momento entendi tudo. Meu irmão e Hiei se amavam.

O ódio e a ferocidade que Hiei demonstrou na batalha era fruto da preocupação não por um amigo mais pelo seu amor. Era óbvio que Hiei amava Kurama e a alegria com que este saudou a presença de Hiei mostrava que era correspondido. Meu irmão e Hiei eram namorados.

Eu conheci meu irmão já adolescente. Ele é filho de Shiori a segunda esposa de meu pai. Eu gostei dele de cara, ele era inteligente, afetuoso e amigável. Eu cheguei a ter medo quando meu pai casou de novo e me deu um irmão mais velho mais ele logo me conquistou. Ele era, é, maravilhoso. Mas eu sempre estranhei o fato dele não ter uma namorada. Depois que soube que ele era um demônio do Makai achei que talvez ele fosse proibido de se envolver com mulheres humanas. Agora eu sabia a verdade. Kurama já tinha o Hiei.

Meu pai e um homem muito conservador e eu fui criado com todo os seus princípios e, até então, com todo os seus preconceitos. Mas ver os dois youkais se beijando não me provocou repulsa como era de se esperar. Eu me vi inexplicavelmente feliz por Kurama amar e ser amado.

Agora eu sabia que meu irmão tinha a quem amar e quem o amasse. Hiei era a garantia de que ele seria feliz quando voltasse ao Makai. Nós, Kaasan e Toosan éramos sua família ningen e Hiei era sua família youkai e eu não via nada de errado nisso. Na verdade esse conhecimento me deixou muito feliz.

Nós dormimos no Makai e voltamos para casa no dia seguinte, ainda bem que era Sábado e não tínhamos aula ou então a bronca seria muito maior. Haha e chichi não gostaram nem um pouco de nós passamos a noite fora sem avisar mais as desculpas foram aceitas. Hoje, Segunda feira, eu estou aproveitando o intervalo da aula para escrever minhas memórias do ocorrido e a parte que eu mais gosto de lembra é a do amanhecer no Makai.

Nós dormimos no alto de uma frondosa arvore da floresta que eu vi quando caia no Makai. Hiei escolhe o local dizendo que era mais seguro. Eu não gostei de ter que dormi amarrado em um galho mais tinha uma boa visão do meu irmão que dormiu no colo de Hiei.

Acordei muito cedo eles ainda estavam dormindo. Me desamarrei e me equilibrei cuidadosamente no galho indo para um ponto onde eu tinha uma bela visão do Makai. O sol estava despontando no horizonte eu podia ver boa parte da floresta e a pedreira onde passamos por muitas dificuldades ao longe. Era tudo tão bonito.

Eu estava sentado em um galho no alto de uma arvore admirando a beleza do Makai. Se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria. Só você, né meu diário? Estava tão distraído quando senti alguém se aproximar. Meu irmão sentou ao meu lado.

É bonito, não é?

Sim niishan, você deve ter uma grande saudade daqui, não é?

Sim cada vez que eu volto aqui, sinto esse cheiro me da uma grande vontade de ficar. Corre livre pela matas sem ter que me preocupar com conveniências sociais, horários ..., nada. Mas então eu penso na Kaasan em você e no Toosan, eu amo vocês e não poderia deixa-los. Minha vida no Nigenkai e maravilhosa porque eu tenho vocês. Após um longo silêncio Kurama continuou. - Shuuichi, você viu eu e Hiei juntos, não?

Sim niishan, mas você não precisa falar nada, só me escute. Eu sempre fiquei preocupado com o que aconteceria com você quando tivesse que deixar o Ningenkai. A final você descobriu o que é amar e ser amado no mundo dos homens, como poderia voltar para o Makai e ser feliz? Agora eu sei que você tem o Hiei. Ele te ama. Eu vi em seus olhos. E você o ama também, então está tudo bem. Não importa que Hiei seja homem como você. Eu nunca me importei por você ser um demônio. Vou me importar então com tabus idiotas? É claro que não. Eu amo você meu irmão.

Eu também te amo muito otooto. Meu irmão falou enquanto me abraçava. E eu podia sentir seu amor me envolvendo.

Então diário a grande descoberta que eu fiz não é o fato de meu irmão ter um namorado youkai. Mas saber o quanto ele ama sua família ningen. Ele podia ir viver livre com o seu Koorime no Makai. Eles se amam e viveriam felizes lá. Mas ele nos ama tanto que se divide entre suas duas famílias, a ningen e a youkai.

Hiei também me surpreendeu. Ele me assustava, mas agora que descobri seus sentimentos eu posso aceita-lo como amigo, talvez deva dizer cunhado, não é mesmo? Ele vai ficar esperando até o niichan cumprir seu tempo aqui na terra para viverem no Makai. Então, enquanto isso, temos que fazer o máximo para ele se sentir feliz com sua família ningen. Logo logo vou ter que começar a traçar meus planos em relação a isso. Com Shiori não será problema ela adora o seu filho. Toosan sim será uma grade parada, mas eu dou um jeito. Kurama e Hiei merecem

Até logo diário. Eu volto a te procurar logo que tiver mais novidade. Isso deve ser logo, pois já tenho alguns planos em mente para colocar em prática logo-logo.

Saechan - setembro de 2001

Essa na verdade é a segunda fic que eu escrevi, foi em 1998, mas só agora eu digitei e é claro acabei fazendo um monte de alterações. Na época eu havia lido "Morre por amor" e "Mergulho nas trevas" e fiquei fascinada pela idéia de desenvolver histórias a parti do conhecimento do Shuuichi sobre a verdadeira natureza de Kurama. Daí veio a idéia da tradução do diário de Shuuichi Hatanaka.

Se você quiser fazer algum comentário é só me escrever 


End file.
